


Первый день нового мира

by tier_wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда война с кайдзю позади</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый день нового мира

– Рыжий, – безапелляционно заявляет Райли, – ты рыжий. Поэтому такой... зар-раза.  
Чак насмешливо хмыкает и отодвигается подальше от одинокого солнечного луча, бьющего в узкое окно ангара.  
– Всё равно рыжий, – пьяно упорствует Райли.  
– А ты нажрался, Бэккет, – беззлобно огрызается Чак.  
– Все нажрались... Сегодня день такой, – Райли машет в воздухе руками, не находя слов, чтоб объяснить, какой сегодня день. 

Сегодня в стране сняли военное положение. Кайдзю нет уже больше двух месяцев. Герман, конечно, всё это время носится перед важными чинами, посещающими базу, и суёт каждому под нос свои расчёты, до хрипоты убеждая, что Кайдзю не могут больше появиться, так как благодаря статистическим методам ему удалось...  
На этом моменте собеседники обычно считают за лучшее ретироваться. Поэтому днями напролёт выслушивать математические бредни приходится Ньютону, который и без того ходит сам не свой. Пожалуй, единственный человек на всём континенте, который не рад уничтожению кайдзю.  
Но сегодня даже эти двое напились до чёртиков и сидят вобнимку у себя в лаборатории, вяло обсуждая очередное из своих научных разногласий. 

Райли видел это, когда искал Чака.  
Как ему вообще пришло в голову отправиться на поиски Чака, а главное – зачем, знают только канувшие в бездну кайдзю. Наверное, виски сыграл здесь не последнюю роль.  
Этот самый виски сейчас покачивает в руке благополучно найденный Чак. Иногда прикладывается к горлышку, но по большей части просто держит бутылку подальше от Райли. 

– Лет пять не пил, – с пьяной искренностью вдруг признаётся Бэккет. Чак кивает – он как никто другой знает жизнь пилотов, и никакой выпивки – её первый закон.  
– С тех пор, как потерял брата.  
Райли оценивающе смотрит на Чака, сравнивая с образом Йенси, и почему-то с облегчением, не находит сходства. 

– Всё потому, что ты рыжий, – объясняет он Чаку.  
– Отъебись ты, – лениво просит Хэнсен. И сползает вниз по стальной ладони егеря, уложив под голову куртку. 

– Свалимся, – проявляет бдительность Райли, вдруг осознавший, что они вдвоём сидят, опираясь на железные пальцы.  
– Куда тут падать, придурок?  
Повертев головой, Райли видит, что рука машины лежит на полу ангара, а сам егерь... Отсутствует. Плечо заканчивается клубком изодранных проводов и зияющей пустотой. 

– Машину жалко.  
Райли снова придирчиво осматривает Чака, ища подвох, но тот, кажется, не шутит.  
– Дурной, блядь, совсем? – возмущается тогда Райли. – Я думал, ты сдох. С ума чуть не сошёл, а тебе – машину... 

– Правда что ли? – настороженно переспрашивает Чак после нескольких тягостных секунд.  
– Правда, – признаётся Райли. 

И лицо Чака озаряет радостная, светлая, совсем пацанская улыбка.  
– Херню несёшь, Бэккет, – заявляет он, не переставая улыбаться.  
Райли тоже сдвигается вниз, пристраивая голову на плечо Чака. Тот не сопротивляется. Жмурится от бьющего в лицо закатного солнца и гладит пальцем горлышко бутылки с виски.  
– Рыжий. Зараза, – мстительно напоминает Райли. 

Первый день нового мира подходит к концу.


End file.
